


A New Dawn is Coming, But I Miss the Night

by RainBowSasaFras



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainBowSasaFras/pseuds/RainBowSasaFras
Summary: The night after Ada announced that she would no longer be headmistress is a hard one for both her and Hecate.





	A New Dawn is Coming, But I Miss the Night

The night after returning from the council meeting that had decided Ada’s fait, all she had wanted and needed was Hecate. She felt so lost and powerless in the moments after coming to the realization that she would no longer be Cackle’s headmistress. It was almost like she was in some kind of haze where nothing was the same anymore. Her school had always been her livelihood, and had meant everything to her, and now it was no longer hers and she would have no control over what would happen to it next. But it wasn’t just losing the school itself that made her fall apart inside, it was losing the girls, her coworkers and friends, and Hecate. Her darling Hecate, who had seemed even more eaten up about this then Ada was herself. They could still try and keep their relationship alive and well, but it would never quite be the same. Eventually the council would be asking Ada to leave the school grounds and staying in touch with her beloved would become difficult.

Speaking of her beloved, she was currently spooning her vary close with her arms wrapped around her tautly. The room was silent and had been throughout most of their activities tonight. Both of them hadn't trusted themselves to speak without crying, so no words were shared only quiet whimpers and mewls while they slowly and thoroughly worshiped each other. It was like this was both their first and last time all at once. It was beautiful and sad, and left both woman feeling empty and wanting more. 

Hecate was the first one to crack under the weight of the silence, unable to hold back a small cocked sob sound. It was short and quiet like she was still trying to hide it, but as soon as Ada turned over to face her the floodgates opened. Sobs shook her hole body and tears streamed from her eyes. She kept gasping for breath like she wanted to say something, but couldn’t manage to get it out between sobs.

Ada on the other hand was surprisingly calm given the situation. By this point she had become numb to the bad news she had received but was not at all numb to seeing her darling Hecate in such distress. It was enough to send her spiraling into tears herself. She didn’t sob loudly like Hecate, however, she instead let silent tears run down her face. Her only goal being to soothe her love, she wrapped her arms tighter around her and rubbed her back is calming circles “Sssshhhh, my darling. Everything will be alright. I know it’s sad, I know that everything will be strange and different now, but I also know that we will find a way to conquer this together. The same way we do everything, hm?” She offered leaning back slightly to look into Hecate’s eyes. Holding the sobbing witch’s face in the palms of her hands and wiping the tears from her face with her thumbs.

Hecate meekly nodded her head, still unable to speak through her tears. She looked into Ada’s eyes intensely, hoping to convey everything that she wanted to say with the simple look. When Ada offered her a sheepish smile in return, Hecate buried her face in the older woman’s hair and cried freely. No longer trying to hold it back, she cried and cried until her sides hurt.

All the while Ada held her just as fiercely as she was being held by Hecate. The two of them clung to each other and let everything out. All the sorrow that they had kept under wraps though the day all flowed out from their eyes.

Eventually Hecate was gasping for breath again, this time more desperately like the need for air was dier. It felt as though her tears had flooded the room and now she was suffocating on then, drowning in them. It took her longer then she would care to admit to realize that she was having a panic attack.

In fact, Ada realized it before she did and took action. Taking Hecate’s hand and placing it over her tummy, then holding the head of dark raven hair to her chest so the panicked woman can listen to her heartbeat, she slowed her own breathing down and instructed Hecate to do the same.

“Hay, now Love. Your getting too worked up there. I need you to breath with me, nice and slow, oh kay?” Ada took a deep breath in and waited for Hecate to do the same, which she did rather shakaly. Then she let the breath out slowly and once again Hecate followed. This breathing continued until Hecate was calmed enough to function.

“I’m sorry.” was her quiet and meek reply when she finally got a hold of herself. her blotchy red rimmed eyes meat Ada’s in a pleading expression, eyebrows nicked together and tears still staining her face.

“Don’t you dare apologize for any of this, you hear me?” Ada commanded “There is no need for that. I’m just glad that you are feeling at least a little oh kay now. It always scares me when it gets so bad that you can’t breath.” she admitted “But it’s not your fault, so never feel as though you need to apologize for it.” she added.

Hecate noded obediently and tucked her head back into the crock of Ada’s neck “I don’t know what to do.” She admitted simply.

To this Ada held her tight and replied “Nether do I. So for now, let’s just hold each other and try and get some sleep." So they did.


End file.
